


This Means War

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Diana are becoming friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: It doesn’t start till she’s (They’re, her mind amends) somewhere near Black Rock Desert, Nevada.
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588
Kudos: 4





	This Means War

This Means War

It doesn’t start till she’s (They’re, her mind amends) somewhere near Black Rock Desert, Nevada. It’s the third day of a hunt for a man in black and if she hears anything by AC/DC, she’ll scream.

Diana slams her hand on the one of the buttons to change the station and wishes she could see Dean’s head spin when the music changes. See him cringe when she begins to sing to the foulness.

 _"Is that my lip gloss is cool/my lip gloss be poppin? I'm standin' by my locker/ and all the boys be stoppin'?_ , She sings and she can swear she hears him muttering to himself.

Oh, this means war.

\--

\--

They ‘lose’ “TNT” outside of Duluth, of all places, an entire tape’s worth spewing forth from the Impala like it’s vomiting.

Diana can’t say she’s sorry to hear it go. Dean acts like it’s a tragedy.

\--

\--

That rule about drivers and cakeholes probably never should have been made in the first place, but Dean doesn’t say that because Diana won’t get it. She won’t understand.

They’re close to Kansas City when she starts singing some Michelle Branch song that’s on the radio. All soft and lovely and just a tad off key.

If ghosts could cry, those lyrics would be pushing buttons right about now. Instead, the radio goes dead and doesn’t pick back up till they’re leaving.

\--

\--

In Pennsylvania, he calls the shots and picks ZZ Top as revenge for the Lil’ Mama song, which she protests was months ago. Apparently, ghosts can hold long grudges and Dean Winchester is no exception. She’s glad she has a hell hound to take out her own brand of revenge on, or she’d consider exorcising the car.  
\--

\--

It’s late and they’ve been driving down what looks like the same road for what seems like years when REO Speedwagon pours over the station and they both slip into the kind of silence that hangs in the air. When everyone and yet no one wants to talk.

\--

\--

Diana’s sure the radio’s gonna break in Baltimore, the way they keep switching stations. Fergie and the Allman Brothers both seem to be fighting each other, growing louder and louder till each station gives way to commercial. As if even the radio stations want a truce for at least five minutes.

\--

\--

No

He’s been pleading since she installed the CD player and he saw the CD.

No

“It’s my turn and I wanna-”

Please, god. Just-No.

“You promised-!”

No

“I had to listen to Bon Jovi!” She says this like listening to Bon Jovi’s a sin.

ANYthing but-

But Dean’s cries fall on deaf ears and he has to endure that stupid Avril Lavigne song. Now they’re not even playing fair.

At least his music isn’t annoying.


End file.
